gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Finchel Team
Ryan Murphy and Cory Monteith said that Finn/Quinn's relationship isn't true love, but Finchel definitely is. So, if you accept this as truth, then sign your name! This is a team dedicated to those who support Finchel. This team was created by Gleefinchelbartie. ★★★★★★★ Click here for The Finchel Team images page! ---- #You MUST have an account to sign. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship Finchel, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You can't sign more than once. #This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. Signatures Click here to view the first 100 signatures for the Finchel Team.♥ 101. Mominalovesfinchel 102. Fincheldan252027 103. Lovessantana 104. Glee:ItsAwesome 105. Klaineislove 106. Im A Klainer 107. Crystal8monkey 108. Gleekrose 109. ILOVEFINCHEL! 110. Learachelmicheleberry9753 111. ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE 112. Gleegirl101kitten 113. Quinn Evans Ships 114. TheyHaveFinallyStoppedPretending 115. Glee4Glee 116. Justin haff 117. Gleekonline101 118. youMOCKusSIR 119. Ultimate_Glee_Fan 120. PuckleberryLove 121. klainenoco143 122. MissJesseStSuck 123. GLeeLOVER 124. GleekGeorgia 125. JayleyOTP 126. Finchelforever13 127. KlaineIsAllGood 128. Whatsername_Gleek 129. Gleeat96 130. Hrsefinatic101 131. gleekforever1018 132. Freak For Finchel 133. Gilbert-The-Crustation 134. Mrs.d v 135. Finchel4TheWin 136. Justasmalltowngirl 137. Artiefanforever 138. Finchelgleekgirl 139. Diannalicious 140. Wicked.Renthead-Gleek 141. FinchelOTP 142. RainOnMyParade 143. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 144. SantittanyFinchel 145. Faithfullyfinchelforeverxxx 146. Pjo06 147. Sourpatch713 148. Foreverfor finchel 149. Finchel will marry someday 150. QuinnieKlaine 151. IGoLimaHeights 152. Simple.PlanNER 153. Gresheena 154. DenaliLover 155. Lucyluvsfinchel:) 156. QuickismyOTP 157. Fondue for two 158. LovesMeSomeKurt 159. Samcedes101 160. Brigleek 161. Ropowo 162. Quinnpuckforever13 163. MsPuff 164. Siofel12 165. Miss Glee 166. FinchelLove13 167. RachelHudsonBerry 168. Takeshimakojun 169. TaylorSwift-FinchelFan 170. QuinnGlee 171. SamGlee 172. SamQuinnGlee 173. QuinnSamGlee 174. RachelGlee 175. TotosLoveMeSomeQuam 176. FinnRachelForeverYeah 177. ChinaMcclain 178. LoveMeForMe 179. Fabrevans2012 180. DiannaAgronFan 181. I'mAGleekyGleek 182. AndMo 183. Klaine Supporter 184. Nιcкι 185. KlaineLover155 186. LMC18 187. DoubleDdog09 188. Kurt's Boy 86 189. SamcedesGoingforthewin 190. MounaB 191. Jen131 192. Ohiogleek1 193. Suzym 194. Djulienr 195. Ohiogleek1 ---- Templates ★ Without the Spaces ★ ---- The Finchel Cinema Featured Video: 625px|left Title: I Love You Like a Love Song: Finchel Description: Finn and Rachel, through the ups and the downs. They've been through a lot, they've had twists and turns in their relationship, but no matter what they will always, always love each other. ★★★★★★★★★★ Click here to view all the other amazing videos from the Finchel Cinema. If you have a video you would like to add to The Finchel Cinema, please contact, FaithfullyFinchelForever on her talkpage. She will add it as soon as she can. ---- The Monchele Shippers: # Gleeful # FaithfullyFinchelForever # Finchel.Forever # Finchelgleek54 # DoctorWho2010 # Rossidaniella # LoveYouLikeCrazy # Gleek170 # Gioana10 # Learachelmicheleberry9753 # Gleek62442 # f.i.n.c.h.e.l.my.fav! # GleekGeorgia # KlaineIsAllGood # MoncheleGleek33 # IAdoreFinchel # Goldstarrach # Mrs.d v # JuniorGleek # Freak For Finchel # TheyHaveFinallyStoppedPretending # Gillianweasley # Justasmalltowngirl # Finchel4TheWin # Finchelforever13 # SantittanyFinchel # FinchelOTP # FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes # Finchelforever427 # Pjo06 # Faithfullyfinchelforeverxxx # Sourpatch713 # Adani21 # gresheena # Summergirl881 # Samcedes101 # NicoleeGleek # Mominalovesfinchel # QuinnGlee # SamGlee # SamQuinnGlee # QuinnSamGlee # RachelGlee # TotosLoveMeSomeQuam # FinnRachelForeverYeah # ChinaMcclain # LoveMeForMe # Fabrevans2012 # AndMo # Ropowo # Fondue for two # Jen131 # Suzym # Finchel will marry someday ---- These are the Finchel Team Controlists. If somebody comes to this page and is bashing or being rude, The Controlists will handle the situation in a calm manner. The Finchel Team should be a nice place where all of us Finchelites & Finchelettes can come and have fun together. If you are having a problem with somebody or are having any technical issues, don't hesitate to contact any of us. If you also have any ideas for The Finchel Team, you can also contact anyone of us. The Controlist were created to keep The Finchel Team under control, not to designate power. We are all equals here; just one big happy Finchel family. :) ★ FaithfullyFinchelForever ★ ★ Gleeful ★ ★ FinchelForever ★ ★ Omgleefreak ★ Category:Teams